Definitely Hotter than Steve Urkel
by Kaitlinxing
Summary: Oneshot. Jett doesn't want to wear glasses. To him, they're super dorky. Carlos has a different opinon. Iedc if this show isn't relevant anymore, I needed to make some fluffy goodness because these characters are still on my mind. Cover image by me...I had to draw somethin.' Lmaooooo


"Shit fuck."

Jett mutters quietly to himself as he scrambles around his apartment, searching for his lost contact lenses. His ultra-near-sighted eyes look everywhere. From his silky, olive couch cushions to the bottoms of every single pair of shoes in his closet. It's been 2 hours. He's starting to grow anxious. There's no sign of them anywhere, and goodness gracious, contacts are so small that they could have been picked up by rats at this point and he would never know. He wonders how he managed to lose them in the first place. They were always in the bathroom, on the sink, waiting for him every morning. But not today. Jett sighs angrily. He will NOT be reduced to wearing those hideous glasses he has tucked away in his nightstand. His eye doctor had told him ages ago, "If you should ever lose your contact lenses, be sure to wear this extra pair of glasses until we're able to get you new ones." Like hell he would. Those putrid, hipster looking specs totally took attention away from his gorgeous complexion. He was not about to go out into the real world, a world practically worshiping him, looking like a white Steve Urkel with a popped collar. Hell no.

"Where in God's name could they be?!" He waves his hands around frantically. He's beginning to get worried about the rest of his appearance as well. This kind of stress cannot be good for his features. His hair is probably starting to fall flat already, and he's definitely going to have to touch up the areas around his eyes. Because Jesus, he can feel himself starting to grow bags and wrinkles...and it's not even noon yet! He's about to give up and go blind for the rest of the day when, suddenly; he hears a knock at his door. Who's the idiot who could possibly find it necessary to bother him on a day as stressful as this one? With another annoyed sigh, he stomps his way over to the door, stumbling over discarded shoes, blankets, and all else. He reaches for the door-nob, having slight difficulties detecting where it is in front of him. Finally, with a forceful swing, he manages to get the door open. He lets out the loudest groan. He squints, trying to make out the figure before him. "Speak up, I've lost my contacts and I don't know who the hell you are." He reaches out, touching the, from the looks of it, tan face below him. That's right, the one in front of him is shorter.

"It's me, Carlos!" The figure laughs playfully. Oh. It's that short Latino from Kendall's below-average band. Why was he here? Jett makes a face in disgust. Staring blankly at what little he could see of Carlos.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He places his hands on his own hips, feeling pressed for time. "Did Kendall send you here to make a mockery of me? Because I'll have you know that I-" He's cut off.

"No! No! Of course not!" Carlos laughs again, sounding way too chipper for his own good. "I came here because everyone else was busy, and Jo said you needed company!" He beams up at Jett, and begins waltzing his short self into the taller guy's apartment. Jett scoffs.

"Excuse me, helmet head, but who on Earth gave you permission to just strut into my apartment?" Jett says as he squints, trying to turn his head to watch the other boy waltzing around his apartment. Carlos doesn't answer, instead; he begins to gaze around the floor at the mess, curious. He looks at Jett with what appears to be a look of concern, or was it disgust? Jett couldn't really tell.

"Hey, Jett, are you okay? Your apartment is a wreck, dude. Are you going through a dry period? Because if you want, I can fix it! James goes through this kinda thing all the time, you know, when he feels like his "gorgeousness and gorgeousity are failing him" and-" Carlos rambles, and Jett interrupts him quickly. He doesn't have time for meaningless conversation with the lesser side of society. And did he say "gorgeousness and gorgeousity?" When did Kendall and his grade-D band become Alex Delarge and his band of droogs?

"Uhm, I already told you I lost my contacts. And for your information, short-stuff, despite my low-grade appearance, I am still as gorgeous as I've always been. I am going through no such dry spell, I am simply just rummaging through all of this junk to find those lenses. So, if you're going to barge into my apartment without asking, you're going to have the obligation of helping me in this desperate time." He runs a hand through his hair gracefully, standing proud as if he's trying to prove something. Carlos stares, an eyebrow raised with a quizzical look on his face. He begins giggling playfully, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah! Haha I never noticed how "profound" you sound when you talk, Jett, It's kinda funny, actually." Carlos smiles, and Jett blinks rapidly in confusion. What did he just say? Did he just poke fun at Jett's high-society way of speaking? Oh, the nerve-

"Excuse me?" Jett crosses his arms, stepping forward and standing his ground in front of Carlos. Carlos just beams another smile up at him, not even intimidated at all. And that's downright weird because all dogs of society need to be frightened by him.

"I'll help you find your contacts, ya silly dingus. But until then, I think you should wear some glasses or something. We can't both look through this mess if one of us is practically blind in both eyes." Carlos looks around aimlessly, searching for the spot he thinks would be best to begin. He starts picking up pillows, obviously not realizing how serious this matter was. Why on this fine earth would he suggest such an ugly idea?

"Absolutely not." Jett puts a hand out in front of himself, and Carlos stops picking up pillows. He furrows his brow in confusion.

"What?"

"I am not going to wear those awful looking glasses. Not today, not any day. I'll find them blind." Jett closes his eyes, a smug look on his face as he proudly reaches down to pick up a discarded blanket. Carlos laughs, not understand Jett's high-strung attitude.

"It's not that big of a deal, Jett. Glasses don't look THAT bad." He smiles, and continues picking up the last of the pillows left on the floor. He tosses them onto the couch, and bends down to look on the wooden floor. "In fact, they're kind of a sexual symbol nowadays." Jett raises an eyebrow, holding the blanket in his arms.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Jett laughs sarcastically, Carlos must be an idiot if he thinks dorky glasses are a sign of attractiveness. From Jett's experience, they were simply a sign that you probably read one too many dictionaries and had no relationship to invest your time in. Even though Jett wasn't really one to talk, he wasn't in a relationship either. Still.

"Have you been to a Hot Topic?" Carlos asks, and Jett becomes sorely confused.

"A what?" Jett says, and Carlos stands up in front of Jett from his position on the floor.

"Hot Topic. You know, that super edgy store in the mall. The one with the cartoons. They used to have scary dolls when I was kid. But, man, they have these super huge, nerd glasses that apparently sell like fish-bait." Carlos makes his hands into giant circles, placing them in front of his eyes and mocking the "nerd glasses" he mentioned. Jett stares, still confused. He'd never heard of a "Hot Topic."

"Are you sure? I thought that was just you're average "hipster" thing. I'm not looking to appear a commoner or a "Hot Topic" shopper. I'm looking to blow the people of LA away with my charming smoulder." Jett smirks at nothing, placing a hand under his chin, dropping the blanket in the process. Carlos places a hand on his own face, he sighs.

"No no no. You're missing the point, Jett. People wear those glasses because "nerdy" is apparently the new sexy. Hell, in today's society, wearing glasses would make someone like you look pretty intellectual. You'd have the beautiful people of LA melting at your feet." He's practically pleading to Jett by this point. Carlos really wanted him to wear those glasses. Jett might have suspected that Carlos just wanted to see him look like a "sexy intellectual," but he knows that the short teen is honestly just concerned for his well being.

"I don't know. Last time I tried them on, I felt ridiculous."

"And when did you get them?"

"Like, 3 years ago."

"And you still see okay through them?"

"Probably." Jett shrugs.

"Okay." Carlos rushes to the kitchen of the apartment, searching through drawers.

"HEY!" Jett heads towards the blurry shape of Carlos, stumbling over pots and things on the floor. "You can't just look through my drawers! That's rude! Absolutely rude!" Jett holds a finger up, marching as he follows Carlos. Carlos goes to the bedroom, rummaging through things again. Jett, feeling enraged, storms behind Carlos. He tries to grab one of the Latino's wrists. However, his lack of proper eyesight keeps him from doing this successfully, so he's practically just waving his arm around aimlessly from behind Carlos. Carlos laughs, opening a drawer.

"You really need those glasses." He giggles, noticing a small, dusty, black glasses case sitting in the back of this small drawer. His eyes light up, he grins. "AHA!" He reaches inside past the dust and other objects, and jerks the box out. "I found 'em!"

"Funny. I had thought I ordered you to find my contact lenses, and those are not my contact lenses. You fail. Out out!" Jett avoids the situation of wearing those old glasses, and begins pushing Carlos out of his bedroom. Due to his continuously poor eyesight, he pushes the shorter boy into walls and furniture, and Carlos yelps in pain. "Sorry, helmet head." Jett sighs, "Still, get out. Thank you for trying."

"Wait! Jett! Stop! C'mon, you gotta have these! It won't be so bad! Honest!" Carlos fights Jett's push and pouts, making sad puppy eyes. "I really don't want you to get hurt walking around in here. You're a friend to me like anyone else." He batts his eyelashes, and Jett squints. He loosens his grasp on the short one, taking a step back.

"Short-round...you consider me a friend?" Jett says. He rubs that back of his head, tilting it to the side. "What?" And Carlos smiles again.

"Of course! You're a part of our Palmwoods adventures too! And I love you!" His eyes gleam and he reaches his arms out to give Jett a tight hug. Jett lets out a grunt, eyes wide. He's shocked, appalled, and worried that this hug will cause his shirt to become even more wrinkly. He forces a smile, and peels Carlos off of him.

"Uh...thanks...Carlos?" He stands, confused. Carlos claps his hands excitedly with the box in one. He forces it out in front of him, almost hitting Jett in the face with the damn thing. Jett bends back a little, scrunching his eyebrows. His eyes gaze to his side, and he begins to blush...but only slightly. "I...you...want me to try this anyways? Because it will keep me safer?" He feels embarrassed about this whole situation. He's close to trusting this guy. THIS guy. The one who's tried to pick up girls and failed almost every time. The one who wears a dumb hockey helmet as if it were a fashion statement. The one who's known KENDALL his whole life, of all people.

"C'mon, Jett, I think it'll make you look gorgeous." Carlos shrugs, smirking and biting his lip. Not that Jett could see. The box is still being held in front of his face, and the taller one sighs.

"I suppose it's not that big of deal then. I might as well." He says, a bit of an uncaring tone to his voice. And Carlos cheers, clapping his hands excitedly again. Jett grabs hold of the box, cracking it open and finding the pair of glasses inside. They're sleek, black, and a bit smudged. Jett takes them out, handing the box to Carlos.

"Well, go on! Try 'em on!" Carlos says, he sets the box aside and throws his hands up in front of him like he's waiting for a gift on Christmas morning. Jett kind of smiles a this, it's honestly cute to him how Carlos can be so much like a child. It's very charming.

"Hold your horses." Jett peeks at the glasses, taking notice of where the smudges are. He looks at his shirt, noticing how tattered and wrinkled it is. He's definitely not going to be wearing this out, so he might as well just clean the glasses with it right here. He grips a bit of the hem of his shirt, and raises it up to dab it on his tongue. He then wipes off the lenses of the glasses, making them extra clean for his eyes to see through. Carlos is still waiting patiently, still excited, still ready. Jett grins. He takes a breath, holding them up, before slipping them on slowly. Carlos gasps, his eyes lighting up even more than before. He grins from ear to ear. "Well?" Jett asks.

Carlos blushes a little, putting his hands on his face, "They look great! Oh gosh! It's so great! Why did you think they would look bad?" He jumps and hugs Jett again, and Jett cringes slightly. But he smiles, and hugs Carlos back anyways because the guy actually helped him out. "They really do look nice, Jett. You should wear them more often!" He pats Jett on the shoulder. Jett smirks. He reaches over into one of the drawers of his bedroom and picks out a small mirror. He checks himself out. Simply Marvelous. Like a hot, male librarian.

"I knew it. I didn't doubt myself for a second. Of course I would look gorgeous in these glasses, why wouldn't I?" He laughs, raising a brow and smirking to himself. He primps up his hair, pursing his lips in the mirror. Carlos shakes his head, laughing as well. Jett thinks for a moment as he goes to put the mirror away. And as he leads Carlos out of his bedroom, he scans the apartment. He hadn't realize how truly cluttered it all looked without his proper sight, but now that he did he didn't want to be there. He needed a break. "Damn..." He rubbed the back of his head once more, "I'm honestly burnt out on this whole contacts thing." He looks at Carlos, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You wanna go somewhere or something? I can just find the contacts later." He asks, almost fearful. He's honestly not too sure about hanging out with this guy in public, but he owed him one. Sure, he didn't help him find his contacts, but he did help him to overcome his jaded opinions towards glasses. Not many people could do that if they tried.

Carlos nods. "S-sure, Jett. Yeah! Anything you want!" He gestures to the door, "Well let's go then." He pauses, "Uhm...where are we going exactly?" And Jett shrugs, making his way to one of the kitchen counters to grab his keys. He walks up to Carlos again, who was now next to the door, waiting. But Jett stops, remembering the awful shirt he was wearing, and how awful his hair must look. Oh shit. Carlos tilts his head, his hand on the door. "Something wrong, Jett?" Jett bites his lip and nervously looks around.

"Uh...can I change first? I think a different shirt would be better suited in an outing today, as well as a little hair touch up...excuse me for one moment!" He begins to step away, but Carlos latches onto his arm.

"Jett, buddy, you need to lighten up. You look fine. Super fine, actually. C'mon! The people out there will dig ya! And even if they don't, I sure as hell do!" Carlos looks down at his feet with a small smile. Jett ponders the though for a second. Why should he care what Carlos thinks? He's not exactly a film director or an agent. He's not the latest in the most popular magazine's writers...

He looks at him again.

Another smile.

Jett sighs. "Are you sure I don't look like a white Steve Urkel? Like, honestly."

Carlos laughs, "Definitely hotter than Steve Urkel." He begins to drag Jett out. Jett tenses up, resisting the urge to check his hair before he leaves first. But maybe a little adventure with Carlos, a carefree one, would be good for him.

Yeah, maybe.

However, one thought still remained on Jett's mind while he and Carlos were out searching for small ice cream shops to eat at. He just couldn't shake it-

Where the hell did he put those contact lenses?


End file.
